Only Look Forward
by Wolfsong's Rebel
Summary: Jordan confronts her feelings for Woody.


Only look forward  
  
This is just Wolfsong this time. Summary: Jordan tried to figure out her misguided feelings. Disclaimer: I don't own them and the usual stuff.  
  
Spoiler: Refers back to 'Don't look back'. This takes place after the ep 'Don't look back'. This on the order of what I'd like to see happen. There is also some shippyness between Lily and Bug. Not big, but I swing that way. Note: I haven't been watching this long. I hope I got the characters down.  
  
9:55 p.m.  
  
It had been three weeks since they had returned from LA. Both had went about their businesses as normal. They had hardly shared a case since the girl they had found in the trailer. A casual smile or a 'hello' was the usual greeting whenever Jordan would see Detective Hoyt. Half the time she didn't notice him or struggled finding words. But why?  
  
She had never trouble speaking her mind about anything. It didn't matter who. Whether it was Dr. Macy, or Mrs. Duchamps, she never had trouble, never. Why was she having so much difficulty talking to Woody. She liked talking to him. Conversations were interesting and refreshing, unlike the norm at work. Always about the job on the inside, never anything on the out side. She just didn't understand.  
  
Maybe I'm not getting enough sleep. She thought to herself. She had been up late in the autopsy room running test on a hit and run victim. The case was thrown into her lap after finishing two missing persons cases, and a mixed identity case. She had every right to tired. But that wasn't it. She felt like she was trying to avoid him. Why would she be avoiding Woody? They were friends. There was nothing between them that they were insecure about. She needed to talk to somebody, but who? Who could she talk to at this time? That was it. She had just passed Lily's office. She turned around and went in,  
  
"Hey, Lily, do you have a minute?" she asked hoping not to disturb her.  
  
"Sure. Come in, Jordan. What's on your mind?" she asked smiling. She was excited and energetic, too much for this time of night.  
  
"I'm not interrupting you, am I? You look like you're getting ready to go somewhere."  
  
"Oh, I'm just meeting with Bug after work for some drinks. He's not here yet."  
  
"Wow! You two have been spending a lot of time together. Anything special going on?"  
  
"No, not yet, but enough about me. What's wrong? You've seemed different since you and Woody got back."  
  
"I don't understand what's wrong. I feel like I'm avoiding him or something."  
  
"Why? Has anything happened between you two while you were gone?"  
  
"No. Nothing unusual. Except...no...that couldn't be it. Could it?"  
  
"What couldn't be it?" "In LA Woody and I kissed. It was interrupted and we kinda blew it off. Then we started talking before we left to come back here and we..."  
  
"Kissed again." Lily finished off her sentence with. "So now you're starting to feel things you haven't before and it's scaring you."  
  
"Right. So what do I do now?"  
  
"Face it. Go to him, try and explain to him the way you've been feeling. See how he feels, and go from there."  
  
"Do you think that will work?"  
  
"Might. You'll just have to try."  
  
About that time Bug walked in and saw Jordan. "Oh, hi, Jordan. How you doing?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Just come here to pick up Lily. You ready?" he asked glancing a smile growing on his face.  
  
"Yep, Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow, Jordan. Have a good evening."  
  
"You, too. Both of you." As they walked out, Jordan made up her mind. She was going over to Woody's to talk.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
10:30 p.m.  
  
The drive over there was longer than usual, or at least it felt that way. She arrived at his apartment wondering if she should've called first. As she made her way, she planned how to begin the conversation, how to act and how to end everything. When she reached the door, all preparation escaped her. The door opened and there he stood in a T-shirt and jeans.  
  
"Jordan, what are you doing here? It's late and I have to get to work early."  
  
"I know. I should have called first, but...we need to talk."  
  
A moment passed then he invited her in, "Alright, come in, but you can't stay long. I have to be at work before 4:30 tomorrow." They walked into the living room and she sat down on the couch. "Want some coffee?" he asked while pouring himself a cup.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So, what do we need to talk about?" he asked handing her the cup, and sitting down in a chair across form her.  
  
"Woody, I've been having these...feelings. I don't quite understand them and frankly they are starting to scare me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Ever since we got back from LA it feels like I've been avoiding you."  
  
"Have you?" he asked still a little confused.  
  
"I don't know. I was hoping we could figure that out together." she answered looking into her cup hoping to find the words she needed.  
  
He set the cup down and reached for her hand. "The truth is, it feels like you have been avoiding me. I thought I'd made you mad, or you were just in one of those moods. I'm not mad at you. I just thought you were angry with me." "No. No. I've been confused. I'm barely getting and sleep. I've had case after case. I can't seem to get you out of my head." 'Whoops!' she thought. 'That wasn't supposed to come out.'  
  
"'Thoughts of me'? And the kiss. Same here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've been thinking about it, too. You just don't open up to people like that, and when you kissed me I felt something."  
  
"Something new and scary."  
  
"Kinda, but mostly it just felt...right."  
  
Their eyes meet and they stared at each other for a while until he got up and moved beside her on the couch.  
  
"Jordan, I know you've had a shaky past with men, and I know how shaky your relationships are; but I'm stable enough for both of us. And you are wild enough for the both of us. Maybe I can calm you down some, and you can bring out my wild side. That sound good to you?"  
  
"Yeah, it sounds like a real plan. So where do we go from here? Now that we kinda know where we stand."  
  
"I think we should just try some casual dinners or the movies. When's your next night off?"  
  
"Friday. I leave at two o'clock."  
  
'Good. I'll drop by at three and we can go and see a movie and have dinner."  
  
"This sounds like a wonderful start to something. Hope we don't screw everything up."  
  
"We won't." he said very sure of the fact.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because..." he leaned forward and met his lips to hers, "I know you, Jordan Cavanaugh I'm not scared of the tough act you put on. I knew all your ups and downs. And I'm willing to ride them with you. No matter how hard they get, I'll always be there when you're down. And I'll be there when you ride back up. Hard rain doesn't last long, and we can endure it together." With that he pulled her close and again met his lips to hers. "It's late. Do you want to stay?" 


End file.
